Nuestro Juego
by Keili14
Summary: Un día en el parque, podría cambiar completamente, todo por una confusión y... un pequeño juego de niños... O esos juegos que solo las niñas le gustan pero nunca juegan... ¿Quieres saber cual es?


_**Hola! Aquí con otro ONE-SHOT! Pero esta vez de mis adorados verdes X3 Yey! **_

_**-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_**-Los personajes tienen 6 años.**_

_**-Oye... ¿Cuando nos dejaras ir? -El titulo se va y aparece Summer un poco tensa- ¿Q-Que no e-estaban en el otro c-cuarto? -pregunto nerviosa, mientras se podía escuchar una música de fondo.**_

_**-Si, pero dijiste que eramos libres de andar por aquí, mientras el "Fanfic" este en pausa, por así decirlo... -aclaro la pelirroja.**_

_**\- ¡Pero no pueden estar aquí! -hablo, dirigiéndose mas a los verdes. Baja una pantalla- Esperen ¡Alto! ¡Aun no! ¡Ellos no deben ver esto! **_

_**...Loading...**_

**~Un Nuevo Juego...~**

Por fin habían llegado al parque, no había muchos niños para jugar, pero eso no le preocupaba, mas espacio para jugar, pero al ver a sus hermanos. Estos indirectamente le mostraron que tenían otras cosas en mente, uno de ellos se puso a dibujar en una banca y el otro comenzó a leer cerca de la fuente.

Suspiro frustrado, tomo su balón y busco con la mirada a algún niño para jugar, sonrió, justo abajo de un árbol, había un niño solitario, se acerco hasta quedar frente a él.

-Hola niño, ¿quieres jugar? -del susto, se sobresalto un poco, consiguiendo que se ruborice de la vergüenza- P-Perdón... Creí que eras un niño...

-Ooh... Descuida... -hablo la niña viendo al niño con cierta curiosidad, bajo su mirada para clavarla en el balón- Aun así... ¿Quieres jugar?

\- ¿Eeh? ¿Te gusta jugar con el balón? -pregunto algo extrañado.

-Si. Bueno... si aun quieres jugar claro... -hablo algo esperanzada de quitar su aburrimiento.

-Bien, si dices que te gusta -vio a la niña sonreír, lo cual hizo que se sonroje levemente. Se alejaron un poco del lugar y comenzaron con su juego.

El ojiverde realmente estaba sorprendido, había visto a una niña jugar tan bien con un balón, despues de unos cuantos partidos, uno contra uno. Se dejaron caer frente al árbol, claramente agotados.

-Te gane~ -canturreo la niña entre su respiración agitada.

-Solo fue suerte -contesto a duras penas el niño.

-Si claro -hablo irónica, antes de soltar un pequeña risa. Al sentir que sus pulmones no exigían aire desesperados, se recostaron sobre el tronco del árbol.

-Aunque debo admitir que juegas muy bien para ser una niña -aclaro, consiguiendo que ella haga un puchero de disgusto.

-Que sea una "niña" no significa que no pueda jugar... -se defendió, algo molesta.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, eres mas linda cuando sonríes -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando desconcertarla y ruborizarla.

-Aunque me digas linda, no significa que seré buena contigo en la siguiente ronda -dijo con una sonrisa retadora, pero con un leve tono carmesí.

-Ya lo se, solo quería decírtelo -aclaro apartando un mechón del pelo de la ojos esmeralda, acaricio su mejilla levemente- Oye, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

\- ¿Eh? Pues claro, supongo... -contesto manteniendo su tono rojizo instalado en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Genial! Solo que no se tu nombre -hablo contento- El mio es Butch.

-Bueno, soy... -Se escucha una voz femenina, logrando poner un poco triste a la ojiverde- Es mi mama, tengo que irme ya -se reincorporo.

-Oye, espera -la toma de su mano y la obliga a sentarse- Quiero verte otra vez.

-Bueno... -bago su mirada al suelo- Podrías venir a mi casa mañana. ¿Cual es tu madre?

-La de haya -señala con su pequeña mano, a una mujer.

-Bien, aguarda -se paro y fue directo a su mama, desde lejos podía ver como hablaba con ella, la azabache, lo señalo por un momento, antes de ver a la mujer buscar a su madre, mientras la niña volvia a su encuentro con una sonrisa de alegría- Me dijo, que si y ahora fue a hablar con tu mama.

\- ¡Genial! Mañana concluimos el partido -dijo feliz, escucharon nuevamente a la mujer llamar a su hija- Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

\- S-Si -se sonrojo, antes de acercar su rostro a el de él, por inercia el niño se pego contra el tronco del árbol, con sus hermanos, había dicho que las niñas apestaban, que juegue con una era una cosa, pero no es como si quisiera que sobrepasara su espacio personal, la vio cerrar sus ojos a medida que se acercaba mas, volteo su carita, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Al segundo sintió su mejilla ser un poco mojada, por los labios de la niña, se quedaron instalados por un par de segundo, mientras el ojiverde, poco a poco abría sus ojos, ya no tan asqueado como antes, pues no fue horriblemente _asqueroso_ como pensó que seria.

Al sentir los labios de la niña ser despegados y su rostro ser apenas alejado, volteo su cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos de la niña, esta levanto su mano apartando el mechón que cubría la mitad de uno de sus ojos- Kaoru... Mi nombre es Kaoru -contesto antes de salir corriendo con su madre, con su cara ardiendo.

Se congelo un poco, lo que había pasado hace unas horas, fue una de las cosas mas raras que le pudieron pasar, pero le había gustado, claro que eso solo lo sabría él. Si sus hermanos se enteraban, no lo dejarían en paz con sus burlas.

.

Paro frente a una casa, casi no pudo dormir durante la noche, esperando para volver a ver a la_ Niña del Parque_, su madre toco la puerta y la misma mujer de ayer salio.

-Hola. ¿Tu eres el niño del parque? -pregunto la mujer consiguiendo que por la timidez retroceda hasta chocar con las piernas de su madre.- ¿Como te llamas, encanto?

\- Bu-Butch... -contesto algo avergonzado.

-Kaoru -llamo la mujer- Alguien vino a jugar contigo...

Se pudo escuchar como unos pequeños pasos golpeteaban los escalones, al rato se pudo ver a una niña asomarse por el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Tu eres Kaoru? -pregunto la mujer, consiguiendo que esconda un poco mas su rostro con timidez- Que linda niña.

-Pasa Butch -la madre de la ojiverde, se hizo a un lado.

Entro con algo de incomodidad, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de una niña, volteo a ver a su madre, esta charlaba, mejor no la molestaba, sintió un dedo punzar dos veces en su hombro, giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con la niña, esta corrió hasta arriba, obviamente no se quedaría ahí, la siguió.

Entraron al cuarto de la niña.

-Mi balón debe estar por aquí -aclaro, buscando en un baúl. Parpadeo un par de veces algo perdido, se acerco un poco a ella.

"Parece que esta ocupada, mejor no la molesto" pensó antes de mirar el cuarto. No era como pensaba que era, si no fuera por las fotos colgadas en la pared y los colores mas claro, diría que era su cuarto, esperen... ¿Fotos? Se acero a la pared, verde manzana, había fotos de ella con otras dos niñas. Extrañamente esas niñas le recordaban a sus hermanos.

-Lo encontré -dijo, mostrando su balón- ¿Eh? -volteo a mirar lo que el niño veía- Oh... Esas son mis amigas, espero que no te moleste...

\- ¿Por que me molestaría? -pregunto extrañado. Volteando a verla.

-Bueno, es que no tengo ni una sola foto contigo...

-Mmm...

-Dejando eso de lado, vamos -hablo haciendo un gesto adorable.

.

\- ¡Te gane! -declaro el azabache, antes de tirarse al pasto.

-Si lo hiciste... -afirmo la ojiverde, un poco mal, no es que siempre le guste ganar, pero era algo extraño perder contra un niño.

-Ahora mi premio -Kaoru lo ve un poco desconcertada, era verdad, el que ganaba, tendría un premio.

-Bien... entonces, ¿que quieres? -pregunto sentándose junto al niño, el ojiverde se sentó y miro al cielo buscando una respuesta, sonrió triunfante.

-Pues algo que _nunca le hayas dado a un niño antes _-afirmo, consiguiendo que la niña se ruborice.

\- ¿Algo... que nunca le di a un niño? -hablo, él asiente confirmando- Bueno...

Volteo a ver a todos lados, solo para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, se acerco un poco mas al niño, logrando que este se aleje un poco, acerco su rostro a el de él, al saber que haría, voto por hacer lo mismo que hizo la primera vez... -voltear el rostro y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos-. Pero esta vez las manos de la de ojos esmeralda, se instalaron en las mejillas del azabache, consiguiendo que vuelva a verla frente a frente. Logrando que se ruborice.

-Solo... -sintió su aliento chocar contra su rostro- Quédate quieto, ¿si? -pidió antes de cortar la distancia. Uniendo _sus labios_. Convirtiéndolo en ese tan conocido: "_Primer Beso_".

Despego sus labios de los de él, dejando sobre estos una pequeña capa de saliva instalados en estos.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? -hablo por fin, rojo como un tomate, la niña rió al verlo así.

-Dijiste que te diera algo que _no le di a ningún niño_, ¿no? -volvió a recordar. El ojiverde sonrió, antes de darle un rápido beso en su mejilla.

-Pues creo que se me ocurrió un **nuevo juego **-aclaro el azabache.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y como se llama? -pregunto curiosa.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una sonrisa traviesa- Se llama... "**Bésame, otra vez**" -dijo.

\- ¿Eeh? -soltó ruborizada, pero mas sintió sus mejillas arder, al ver al niño guiñarle un ojo. Dejando en claro en que consistía el juego...

_Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto de los besos..._

_Claro siempre y cuando ella se los diera..._

_**~Fin~**_

_**Parpadeo un par de veces, volteo a ver a los seis.**_

_**\- ¿Que... fue... ESO? -pregunto la azabache ruborizada y molesta.**_

_**-Oye, yo les dije que se larguen, no me hicieron caso -se defendió dándoles la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**\- Butch y Kaoru juntos en un árbol, besándose~ -canturrearon con burla los dos Rowdy.**_

_**\- ¡CÁLLENSE! -gritaron los dos al rojo vivo,**_

_**-Bueno, bueno -se interpuso Summer- Saben que eso no es real, no hay que porque intentar destruirse entre ustedes -hablo nerviosa- Bueno lectores, ese fue el ONE-SHOT de hoy y a pedido de KtaMiauXD en el siguiente Episodio de We are a team, habrá escena de rojos ^^.**_

_**-¿¡A que te refieres con escena de los rojos!? -preguntaron los rojos. (0.o) **_

_**-Puz... Que habrá una escena romántica entre ustedes, osea es obvio -hablo Summer como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.**_

_**\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! -aclararon sonrojados y molestos.**_

_**\- ¡Mírame! Lo hago todo el tiempo, con ustedes -los señala a los rojos- con ustedes y con ustedes -señala a los azules y a los verdes.**_

_**\- ¿¡QUE!? **_

_**-Si~ es muy fácil X3 y no es como si ya no lo hubiera hecho -les saca la lengua- pero si se animan, podrían buscar en Fanfiction, verán no soy la única que escribe de ustedes -aclaro con una sonrisa burlona- pero tal vez hasta se traumen así que no lo hagan... **_

_**-No lo haremos... aunque solo te conocemos a ti, así que los fics que aparecen en este lugar, si te has pasado, no volverás a respirar -aclaro el pelirrojo, hablando claramente por los seis.**_

_**-Jeje. Bueno en parte se entiende, si a mi me hicieran los mismo con alguien que odio a muerte, yo lo hubiera O-DIA-DO, pero no me pasara, no tengo a NADIE, ademas de que mi Creadora, Keili14, jamas me haría algo así, claro que no, ella misma lo aclaro, soy espíritu libre, no necesito a nadie mas aparte de mi, ¿no es así Keili? **_

_**Se va la música de fondo...**_

_**...**_

_**¿...?**_

_**\- ¿Keili?**_

_**... :3 ...**_

_**\- ¿¡Eeh!? ¿¡De que te ríes!? Un momento... ¿¡No estarás pensando...!?**_

_**¿Que dicen Lectoras? ¿Le creamos un Novio a Summer? :D**_

_**\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Debes estar de broma! ¡Keili! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero acabar como ellos! **_

_**\- ¡Oye! -se quejaron los seis.**_

_**-¡Keili no me ignores!**_

_**:D Jajaja La decision es suya lectoras.**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
